Starwriter
__NOEDITSECTION__ She dreams. Ignoring the world, she peers though her mind.~Starwriter Starwriter is a quiet, young dragonet living in ther Rainforest. She tends to stay silent, never sharing her opinion. She keeps her emotions under control, except for that glare toward her irriating brother. She has annoyingly reflective spines and horns, that are very black but very reflective. ''~Starwriter Appearance Starwriter is dark purple, with a grayish indigo undebelly. She has silver scales on her wing menbranes, and some faint silver freckles across her snout. He wings are black, the darkest possible color. Her horns are the same shade, but are much more reflective. Her eyes are sapphire blue, glittering like hidden lakes. She is small and short, hiding in the corner. She is often unnoticed by others. ''She likes scrolls, imagining, and dreaming about faraway planets. She wants a friend. ''~Starwriter Personality Starwriter is extremely shy. She barely talks, and didn't start until she was five. She sometimes likes scrolls better than other dragons. She is creative and imaginative, letting her mind wander at every free moment. She often thinks about the universe, making perfect planets, fiery stars, and swirling galaxies in her mind. Starwriter has a nickname: Shy. She quite likes it and thinks it fits her well. She likes reading, and quickly works her way though science fiction and fantasy, her two favorite genres. She is fast in reading, but her minds often drifts away midway, making it take longer. She is uncertain and silent, keeping her opinion to herself. Starwriter isn't very social. She writes the stars, she is extremely shy. Shy. Starwriter. It fits. ''Her life started in the Rainforest, it lasted in the Rainforest, and will likely end in the Rainforest. But, she will not let that happen.~Starwriter History Starwriter was born in the Rainforest, in 5024 A.S. She hatched under two crescent moons, surrounded by her family. Her brother had been adopted two years before, a RainWing not related through blood, but through love. She grew up in a loving family, but didn't talk. Never did she speak a word, even as she glared at her brother, smiled at her father, and helped her mother. Not a word ever left her mouth. Since they were busy, her parents would often leave her in the nursery, surrounded by scrolls and noisy dragonets. She would often snuggle into the corner, clutching a scroll. Her mind would wander often. Starwriter met Ivy when she was three. Ivy was patient and kind to her. They became friends, and Starwriter had a different name, one that everyone would use. Shy. Ivy suggested it, and Starwriter responded with a smile and a nod. The nickname stuck with her for years. The friends loved each other like sisters. Around Ivy, she relaxed. It took time, but slowly, Starwriter made more noise. Soft giggles, annoyed growls, angry hisses. Finally, at 5, she whispered her name, saying it for the first time. Both would remember the day, forever. Starwriter changed and grew, becoming less shy and a bit more open. She still lives in the Rainforest, hoping to grow up and explore. She has a family: A worried mother, a kind father, and the most annoying brother to have ever existed.~Starwriter Relationships ---- Skysearcher: '''Starwriter's mother constantly worried about her daughters condition. Sometimes the questions about her wellbeing got annoying, but she still loves her mother. '''Duskseer: Starwriter loves him. He is kind and laughs a lot, and doesn't care about her lack of voice. He often tucks her in, and always makes sure the dragonets are happy. He gets a little overprotective sometimes, but he is still loved. Avacado: He is annoying in the way that only brothers can be, adopted or not. She loves him in a family sense, but sometimes he gets so annoying that she temporarily wants him to fall down a well. Still, he is a comfort to her. Ivy: She really likes her friend. Ivy stayed by her side even as other dragonets shunned her. Their friendship had grown over the years, but they promised each other to always help out. Ivy was always there to make Starwriter feel less alone. She likes stars and planets, nebulae and black holes, irregular galaxies, drifting dark matter. The world is free in her mind.~Starwriter Trivia ---- * She obsesses over outer space * Her social skills are nonexistant * She likes flowers, and would rather take care of them than pick them * She likes the word very. * Starwriter enjoys describing things in detail * Her philosophy is: hide in the corner and ignore the annoying dragons * Horrifyingly bad at small talk * Tends to stare at random things * main character in ''In My Corner of the Universe'' Art. Art is nice. I suppose I'd like it, if someone drew me.~Starwriter Gallery NightWingBase.png|NightWing, by Joy Ang FRStarwritee.png|By Saburra, via Flight Rising, she looks amazing! ForStarwriter.png|Starwriter, by Ivyfrost. She looks adorable!!! Shy.png|FR, by Totally Not Darkstalker She's adorable! Category:Dragonets Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)